


The last night

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Big Breasts, Desire, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Fights, Fingering, Lemon, Lordaeron, Lust, Need, Oral, Plague of Undead, Pleasuring, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Takes place before Stratholme, doggy, eternal love, fights against undead creatures, smut with plot, various sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: This story takes place before the events of Stratholme. Arthas Menethil and Jaina Proudmoore are investigating the Plague of Undeath which spreads out in Lordaeron and infects the citizens. They fight ghouls, burn infested corn and save civilians.But the plague is not the only thing which is troubling them. They have broken up years ago but their feelings for each other never vanished. These old feelings are overcoming them and they start to long for each other until they can't hold back anymore.





	The last night

He ducked beneath the claw of a ghoul which had almost hit him if he wouldn't have had such good reflexes. He made a sidestep and avoided the attack of the next ghoul which was right next to the first ghoul.

He noticed out of the corners of his eyes that two more ghouls were coming from the left and right. He made a step backwards, clenching on the hilt of his hammer when he swung it around him. He managed to hit the heads of three ghouls which were squashed by the massive, through holy light strengthened, hammer.

One ghoul managed to hit him but his armour was too firm so that the ghoul's claw only managed to scratch the armour. The second remaining ghoul attacked, aiming for the blond man's head. The blond man duck beneath the strike and made a sidestep.

His lips formed a wide grin when he noticed that the ghouls had accidentally hit each other. Deep scratches, out of which black blood was flowing out, were visible on their chests. But the wounds didn't bother them so they continued to chase him. That was exactly what he wanted to achieve. His plan to lure them away from the barn, in front of which they were standing, worked perfectly.

The blond man, who was wearing heavy golden armour with a long blue cape, ran towards another house in front of which lots of these miserable undead creatures were standing. Some of them were feasting on the corpse of a dead horse, while others were looking around for an enemy. He counted six ghouls in front of the house plus the two behind him.

He continued to run to the group of ghouls but then he ran east when he noticed that he had gotten the attention of the other ghouls. The ghouls stopped feasting on the corpse and began to follow him. Even though his armour was very heavy, he was still faster than those smaller creatures which were very fast for their size. He ran and managed to increase the distance to sixteen feet.

He knew exactly where he wanted to lure them. A heavy surprise was awaiting the ghouls on the destination. He just needed to run for a little bit.

He arrived eventually at the spot where he wanted them. He stopped right there and waved at the ghouls which were chasing him. His smile became wider when they came closer. He sprinted to the door of the little house and looked back at the ghouls which had arrived on the spot where he wanted them.

"NOW JAINA" he cried out, signalizing his companion to send everything she got at the ghouls. The blonde sorceress, who was standing on top of the house, lifted her wand and began to mutter a few phrases. The corners of her lips formed a satisfied smile when she regarded the massive fireball in front of her before she sent it at the ghouls.

The fireball hit the marked spot and exploded, killing four ghouls immediately. The two remaining ghouls were set on fire and burned to ashes before they were able to reach the blond paladin.

The man regarded the ashes on the ground for a few moments. He turned around when he noticed that the sorceress had appeared next to him.

"That was impressive, Jaina. It seems that your years of training in Dalaran have paid out" he spoke and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Arthas" she responded and scrutinized the taller prince in front of her.

"There are a few more ghouls spread out in the area around the farm. We have to kill each of these miserable creatures and rescue the survivors. If there are any survivors" spoke Arthas and made a worried face.

Jaina was making a determined face when she spoke. "You are right. We have to look for them and rescue as many people as we can"

"Then we shouldn't wait here any longer" he commented and gave Jaina a small smile before he turned around and rushed towards the next house. Jaina followed him quickly, preparing a spell for the case that a group of ghouls would surprise them. They arrived at the house eventually, regarding it for a moment before they made their next step.

The house was made out of simple wood, so it was easily inflammable, meaning that Jaina shouldn't use fire magic while dealing with the undead. Of course, she knew that fire was very effective against these creatures but she didn't want to risk that the house will be set on fire and burn to the ground.

The house was at least one hundred feet tall and two hundred feet long. The roof was covered with blue tiles. Arthas walked to the nearest window and looked through it, hoping that he would see something. Even though it was the middle of the day, the house's inside was too dark to see something.

"I can't see anything. We have to enter the house if we want to look for survivors" announced Arthas and walked to the front door. Jaina nodded and followed the prince. She created a little flame which was too weak to inflame something but was bright enough to enlighten the surroundings.

Arthas held his hammer tightly and used the holy light to make the hammer's head shine brightly. The shining was good enough to enlighten the surroundings within a diameter of thirteen feet.

They entered the house and walked through the corridor until they came to the first room. They regarded their surroundings, noticing that they were standing in the house's living room. They spotted a few knocked over pieces of furniture like chairs, shelves and even a table. They spotted shard pieces of glasses and dishes spread over the floor. It was unmistakable that a fight had happened there. Jaina stepped closer to the table and regarded the top.

"Look at this Arthas" she spoke and pointed at the middle of the table top. Arthas stepped closer to her, looking at what she was pointing. There was a huge and deep scratch mark in the table top.

" This doesn't look like the scratch mark of a normal ghoul. Whatever made this, is a lot larger than a ghoul" concluded Arthas.

"We have to kill it no matter what it is" responded Jaina, making a determined face.

"Yes, we have to"

"We have to find it at first"

"Shouldn't be too difficult" she commented and pointed at the path of destruction the creature had left behind. They spotted dirty footprints which didn't look humanoid. Jaina cast a barrier around her and Arthas for the case that the monster would surprise them.

"Follow me, Arthas" she said and looked at him

"I always will, Jaina"

"Good. Come with me" she responded and gave him a slight smirk. He gave her a nod, signalizing her that he would be right behind her. They walked to the door on the other side of the room, coming in another room.

This room looked like the kitchen of the house and was devastated as well. The two blondes spotted more footprints on the floor. They continued to follow these tracks, moving forward carefully. They looked through the entire house but didn't spot any living survivor or any undead creature. They only found devasted rooms but to their relief, they didn't see any traces of blood on the floor or on the walls.

"This thing has to be somewhere outside" concluded Jaina.

"Hopefully it hasn't found the survivors or our men" spoke Arthas, making a worried face. Jaina put her hand on his shoulder, causing that he looked at her. His sky-blue eyes regarded her beautiful face closely. She regarded him as well. Their glances met and they stared in the eyes of the other for a few moments.

Jaina broke the eye contact eventually, walking towards the back entrance of the house. "Everything will be alright, Arthas" she promised and looked back at him, inviting him to follow her. He accepted the invitation and walked to her, leaving the house with her. They checked their surroundings, noticing that they were standing in front of a wheat field. The wheat was very high so it was impossible to see if someone or something was hiding there.

"We should burn the field. I don't want to risk that these creatures would jump out of it. The wheat is infested anyways so we would hit two birds with one stone if we would burn hiding ghouls as well" suggested Jaina.

"You are right, my dear. Let's do it"

Jaina tightened her grasp on her wand and lifted it the air. She held her other hand in front of her head and began to mutter a few phrases. She didn't need long to create a few flames which were dancing around her. She sent the flames to different spots on the field and ignited the wheat there. The fires spread out quickly until the entire field burned down. Her lips formed a satisfied smile when she heard the loud and painful screams of the undead creatures which had been hiding in the wheat field.

She turned around and looked at Arthas who was regarding her with a fascinated face. "That was incredible" he commented and gave her a smile.

"That was one of my easiest tasks. C'mon we have to hunt that big thing before it hurts any more citizens"

"Where should look first? It could be everywhere"

A scream cut through the air.

Jaina gave Arthas a worried look. "That came from the barn. We have to hurry". Jaina rushed forward and Arthas followed her without thinking about it twice. They heard the painful cry of a horse when they arrived in front of the barn. The double-doors had been thrown out of their hinges and laid in the middle of the barn.

Arthas and Jaina noticed the intensive smell of death as soon as they entered the barn. They looked around quickly, checking their surroundings before something could surprise them. They spotted the defiled corpse of one of the farmers in front of one of the loose-boxes.

Arthas walked to the corpse and observed it, noticing that the man's torso was covered by deep claw marks. The man's eyes were widened in shock and rested at the ceiling. His mouth was widely opened as if he had tried to shout something before his demise. The ground around him was covered by dark red blood. His blood.

"Oh no... The thing has killed one of the farmers." spoke Arthas quietly. He sounded sad and depressed and his facial expression was sad as well. But then it changed. His sadness was replaced by anger. His eyes narrowed and he was biting his bottom lip hard.

He was angry at the Cult of the Damned which was responsible for the plague and for the death of the numerous citizens of Lordaeron. Arthas had sworn to kill each of these bastards who was responsible that the innocent citizens were turned into mindless undead creatures. He had sworn that each of them will pay like their master Kel'Thuzad who died by his and Jaina's hands.

The anger built up in him and was about to overwhelm him. But Jaina's hand on his shoulder and the small smile she gave him caused that he calmed down and didn't do anything he would regret later. She gave him a slight nod, telling him to be careful and not make any noise. He returned the nod and tightened his grasp on his hammer, stepping forward slowly without making any sound.

They noticed that the doors of all loose boxes were destroyed and all the horses had been slaughtered. They examined the corpses, noticing that their bodies were covered by the same marks. Parts of the horse corpses were missing, mostly arms and legs.

Suddenly, a loud groan coming from the other side of the barn was hearable. The groan didn't sound like a noise a humanoid being could make, so the two blondes assumed that the monster was hiding on the other side of the barn. Arthas first move was to create golden barriers around him and Jaina.

He knew that the barriers would be strong enough to block at least the first attack from the monster so he didn't need to be afraid that this thing could hurt Jaina. He knew that Jaina was a strong woman, a strong mage who could take care of herself. Still, he feared to lose her so he did everything in his might to protect her.

Jaina gave him a small nod and created a frostbolt. Once again, she didn't use fire because she didn't want to burn the wooden building. Jaina and Arthas arrived on the other side of the barn eventually, spotting a massive ghoul which was feasting on the corpse of a brown-skinned horse. It had double the size of an average ghoul, which made it even larger than Arthas.

This ghoul didn't look like the humanoid creature it had once been. Its former humanoid facial features had been distorted to a grotesque face. The flesh which covered its bones was partly rotten and stunk really badly. It had huge claws instead of hands which were sharper and larger than the claws of other ghouls.

It seemed that the ghoul hadn't noticed the presence of Arthas and Jaina because it didn't turn around. Instead, it kept feasting on the horse. It was making loud noises when it feasted, sometimes even a groan slipped out of its ugly jaw.

Arthas turned his head and looked at Jaina, receiving a nod from her. Jaina shot the frostbolt at the ghoul, freezing its feet to the ground. She sent another frost bolt at the ghoul, this time it was aimed at its head. The ghoul managed to avoid the spell by ducking under it, causing that the spell hit the wall behind it.

Its ugly eyes widened when it noticed that it was unable to move away from the spot. It managed to destroy the ice with its sharp claws but it also hurt itself. Then it jumped on one of the horizontal wooden beams which belonged to the construct propping the roof.

It avoided Jaina's next spell at the same moment where it jumped down and landed right in front of Arthas. The paladin didn't hesitate and swung his hammer, hitting the creature in the face. A loud and shrill scream came out of the ghoul's jaw when it staggered backwards and nearly fell to the ground. Arthas executed another swing, hitting the ghoul's torso. The holy light was very effective against this creature, burning a huge hole in its chest.

Even though the creature had suffered a huge injury, it didn't seem that it would give up or stop fighting. Once again, it jumped on the wooden beam but this time it was hit by an arcane blast. It landed right in front of Jaina but it was back on its feet again before Jaina or Arthas could do anything.

It aimed a strike at Jaina but the barrier protected her and caused that the ghoul's hand suffered a bad burning wound. Once again, the injury didn't border the ghoul which attack over and over again which such rapid speed that the barrier was destroyed within two seconds. It managed to hit Jaina's left hip with its claw before Jaina was able to defend herself.

A loud painful scream came out of the mage's mouth. She staggered backwards and would have been hit by the ghoul again if Arthas wouldn't have knocked it away with a heavy hammer swing. He turned around and connected the hammer's head with the ghoul's jaw. The ghoul's head snapped backwards, half a dozen teeth were knocked out of its jaw. The ghoul fell backwards and landed on a haystack.

Arthas lifted his hammer over his head, preparing the finishing blow. Jaina froze the ghoul to the ground, this time also its arms. She did that with one hand while her other hand was pressed on the cutting wound in her hip. The ghoul's head burst like an unripe tomato when Arthas' hammer 'Light's Vengeance' came in contact with it. Black blood sprayed out and landed on the ground, on Arthas' weapon and on his armour. Even his handsome face was hit by a few drops.

Arthas turned around immediately when he had made sure that the ghoul wouldn't stand up again. He rushed to Jaina and examined the wound closely. He dropped Light's Vengeance and sat Jaina on the ground. He removed one of his gauntlets, then he replaced Jaina's hand with his and closed his eyes.

Arthas muttered a few words and asked for the light's help. He felt powerful when the light flowed through him, allowing him to take care of Jaina's wound. He opened his eyes after a few moments, regarding her exposed left hip.

The wound had been closed without leaving a scar. Arthas stroked the smooth skin softly. He didn't notice the slight blush on Jaina's cheeks because he was lost in thoughts. He was remembering the memories he had kept of him and Jaina.

He didn't know what he would do if he would lose Jaina as well. It was already hard for him to witness that his people were turned into these mindless ghouls. Losing Jaina would destroy him and shatter his heart in millions of little pieces. He may not be together with her anymore but she was still important for him. It was looking good for him and Jaina. Rekindling of their former relationship would be possible if the plague of undeath wouldn't trouble them.

He knew that he had to take care of his kingdom and that it had the highest priority but somehow Jaina wasn't going out of his head. He felt bad because he had ended their relationship spontaneously. He felt bad for breaking up with Jaina during Winter's Veil years ago and he felt bad for breaking her heart.

But now was not the time for grieving and hating himself because of the mistakes he had made. He had to save his kingdom, then he could find a way to apologize to Jaina and rekindle their relationship.

Arthas was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand caressing his cheek. He blinked and looked at Jaina who was giving him a small smile. "Is something wrong?" she asked, making a thoughtful face.

"No, not at all. I was just lost in thoughts"

"About what were you thinking?" she asked and caressed his cheek again before she pulled away.

"Nothing really important" he responded and looked away.

Jaina frowned, her blue eyes rested on him. She put her hand under his chin and shifted his head so that he was looking at her again. "Don't deny that something is bothering you"

Arthas sighed. "I'm worried losing you"

Jaina's eyes widened a little. She stared into the eyes of the prince. She frowned and caressed his cheeks with both hands. "You are not losing me, Arthas. I've promised to never leave your side. Remember?"

"Of course, I do"

"See, you will never lose me because I've promised to never leave you but I find it cute that you are worried about me"

"I'm always worried even after what happened during Winter's Veil"

Jaina pulled her hands away and put them on her lap, making a sad face when she thought about that day where Arthas had ended their relationship out of sudden. She remembered how broken she had felt during the following days. How lost she had felt and how many nights she had spent crying in her bed. She hadn't left her room in Dalaran for a few days so that her master had become worried about her. She remembered that her life had become less exciting since Arthas wasn't a part of it anymore.

The sad look disappeared out of her face when she realized that their break up wasn't forever. They had gotten along so very well over the past weeks where they had travelled through Lordaeron and had examined the plague. Of course, she knew that Arthas was having other problems at this moment than considering to rekindle their relationship. The fate of his kingdom was at stake so he had to be focused.

But there was hope for them that they could become a thing again as soon as they had gotten rid of the plague and the Cult of the Damned. Kel'Thuzad was already dead and the members of his cult will follow him soon. At least, Jaina was hoping that. She had missed Arthas so much over the past years. Only the plague and the Cult were standing in her way. They had to be eliminated if Jaina wanted to be together with Arthas.

She wanted to be together with him so badly but it was not the right time because Lordaeron was in danger. But she was having hope. Her hopes would never die as long as Arthas didn't get overwhelmed by his anger.

"We don't have to talk about this now" spoke Jaina eventually. "I have accepted that you weren't ready back then. It's fine. Anyways, we should look for your men and possible survivors. There were many ghouls on this farm so the chance that someone hasn't been turned is pretty low. Still, we have to look out for them"

"You are right" responded Arthas and got up, helping Jaina to stand up.

She gave him a small smile as he held her hand longer than necessary. He caressed the back of her hand with her thumb, then he let go eventually. She pulled her hand away and put it on her wand, holding it with both hands. She gave Arthas a nod, telling him that she was ready. He returned the nod and walked with her out of the barn.

They began to look for Arthas footmen, finding them eventually after a search of half an hour. There were about twenty soldiers who were waiting in front of a burned pyre. The soldier's armours were covered by black blood. Same counted for their swords, spears and other weapons. It was clear that they had attended a heavy fight and taken out a lot of these undead creatures which had been burned by them as well.

The highest ranked member of the group was a Captain named Falric. He was wearing firm armour which was coloured in silver, blue and gold. His sword was longer than the swords of the others and his shield was larger. Unlike the helmets of other soldiers, his helmet was decorated by wings which were attached to the sides. He was larger than the other footmen but not as large as Arthas.

He saluted to Arthas when he noticed us. "I'm glad that you and your group survived the horde of undead, Captain Falric"

"These creatures were really annoying but we managed to kill them without losing a soldier" Falric responded. He didn't hide that he was proud of himself and the other soldiers. Arthas made a happy face and signalized his men that he was proud as well.

"Have you seen any survivors?" asked Jaina and regarded the captain with interest.

"Yes, we have. We have evacuated them to the nearest village while you have been busy killing the last remaining ghouls. I'm glad that these ugly creatures are gone. At least for now"

"How many villagers have survived?" asked Arthas.

"Twelve"

"And how many people had lifted there before the plague had infected the farm?" Arthas' curious eyes rested on Falric.

"I 'm not really sure but considering the number of ghouls which had been hiding in the area around the farm, I assume that about thirty civilians had lived there"

"So, we have lost eighteen farmers. That's not good" spoke Arthas, making a sad face. His look became thoughtful eventually but his mood improved when he felt Jaina's hand on his back. His back was protected armour, still, shivers ran down his spine when she caressed his back softly. Jaina's worried face lightened up when she noticed that Arthas was looking at her.

"The Cult of the Damned will pay for their crimes" she said and gave him a small, barely recognizable smile before her face became serious again.

"Yes, they will pay" responded Arthas, making a determined face.

"We should travel to the west and check every village and every base, my lord" suggested Falric.

"Yes, we should" responded Arthas.

"I could make us a portal to Stratholme" suggested Jaina.

"No, it's better if we travel the entire distance and kill every undead creature we spot" spoke Arthas.

"It's your choice, your majesty"

"We should bury the dead and burn the other wheat fields before we go" suggested Arthas. He received nods from everyone. "Let's go" he announced and signalized everyone to follow him. Nobody questioned his decision and followed his guidance.

They buried the dead in the near of the barn. They burned the remaining fields and made sure that no undead creature was in the farm's near. Captain Falric told Arthas that the evacuated farmers were travelling with a group of soldiers back to the nearest base. Arthas thanked him and told everyone to follow him.

He brought the group to the cave where they had hidden their horses, ordering everyone to get ready for departure. The soldiers sat on their horses. Arthas' offered Jaina help to get on her horse. Jaina gave him a smile, not hiding that she was delighted about this noble gesture. Arthas returned the smile for a short moment, then his face became serious again.

He spurred his horse and led it to the west. The other horses followed him. Jaina's horse was the one which remained very close to Arthas', allowing the mage to regard the prince. He was making a thoughtful face most of the time, a smile appeared only on his lips whenever he made a quick glance at Jaina. Jaina chuckled whenever he did that, sometimes she even found herself thinking about the past.

She was thinking about what would have happened if she wouldn't have made that joke about the hair colour of their future children. She was trying to imagine how different her life would be if Arthas wouldn't have broken up with her during Winter's Veil. They could have been engaged already, maybe even married.

She was not blaming herself, nor was she blaming Arthas. She had accepted that Arthas had not been ready back then. She had noticed over the past weeks that he had changed over the years. He had become more grown-up, smarter and more mature. He was not the silly prince anymore who loved to throw snowballs at her. He was the determined prince who would do everything to save his kingdom.

Jaina had given herself the task of making sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Of course, she was trusting him and knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid. In most cases at least. She had noticed that he had been strained very often and lost in thoughts.

She could imagine what he had been thinking about over the past weeks. She was pretty sure that the well-being of his kingdom didn't want to leave his mind. Of course, she had decided to do everything in her might to help him save his kingdom. No matter what it will cost.

They rode the entire day without making a pause. Arthas noticed that his men were very tired not to mention the horses which were at the end of their strengths. He looked at the sky, noticing that night was about to fall. He knew that the ghoul's attacks would be a lot more effective if his soldiers would be too exhausted, so he commanded his followers to stop and build up a small base.

The base consisted out of twelve tents which were protected by a powerful barrier, created by Jaina. It prevented that someone could see them or come in their near.

The plan was that two soldiers were sharing a tent. Only members of the same gender were allowed to share a tent to prevent that someone would cross a border. Captain Falric was having his own tent while Jaina and Arthas shared the largest one which stood in the middle of the camp. They were the only ones who didn't have to follow the rule of gender separation.

Night had already fallen when they had erected the last tent. A lot of soldiers were expressing their tiredness through yawns while others only needed to look tired to signalize that they needed some sleep.

Three soldiers, which weren't that tired, would watch over the entire base for the first few hours. A few soldiers were making a campfire while the others were going to bed. The ones around the fire warmed their hands and roasted pieces of meat. They eat together and talked about the adventures of the past, interesting and casual topics.

Normally, Arthas would sit next to his soldiers and spend time with them but he was not feeling in the mood at this moment. He put his hand over his mouth, preventing that his footmen would spot him yawning. Jaina was the only one who had seen this because she was standing right next to him. She chuckled and patted Arthas' back softly.

"It's no shame to be exhausted and tired after such a stressful day" she commented and got closer to him, regarding him with interest.

Arthas response was simple. "I know, Jaina. I just don't want to show them how exhausted I am"

"We should go inside the tent and relax a little" suggested Jaina.

"Yes, we should" the paladin responded and walked through the tent's entrance. The mage followed him quickly and regarded the tent's inside. It was simply furnished. There were two beds with blankets and a few pillows and a little bedside table. Jaina had erected this tent with the help of magic so it was no surprise for Arthas that pieces of furniture were standing in the tent.

"I'm glad that we have two beds. I was fearing that I have to sleep on the ground" said Arthas and regarded the two beds with interest. "Why is the distance between them so small?"

"We can move them and make the distance larger if you want"

"No, there is no need to" responded Arthas. He could swear that he had seen a happy smile on Jaina's face for a short moment. As if she was happy about the close distance between the beds. Something told Arthas that Jaina had intended to put them very close. He was not sure why she had done that.

"Good" spoke Jaina, smiling once again for a short moment.

Arthas sat down on the left bed and stared at his hands. Not knowing what to say or what to do. There was a lot going on in his mind. A lot of information waited to be assimilated. Arthas remained silent while he was figuring out a way to save his kingdom. He didn't notice that Jaina had taken a seat directly next to him. She regarded him with a worried look on her beautiful face and waited that he would say something. But he didn't.

She waited and put her hand on his shoulder eventually, getting his full attention. Arthas opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He looked away embarrassed, avoiding direct eye contact with Jaina. The mage put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. Arthas' lips were pressed to a thin line but at least his eyes moved as they scrutinized Jaina's pretty face.

"What is wrong, Arthas?" she asked and got closer to him.

Arthas was silent for a few moments. "Nothing"

"Nothing? I know that's a lie" she responded, giving him a worried look.

"Fine, something is worrying me" he said quietly.

"The fate of your people, right?"

"Yes" he responded and nodded his head. "I'm afraid that nothing will be left of Lordaeron if the cult continues to spread the plague. I don't want to disappoint my people and my father. I've sworn to protect my kingdom and my people and I will do everything to achieve this goal"

Jaina began to caress his left cheek softly with the tips of her fingers. "I will help you. I will do everything in my power to eliminate them"

"I'm glad that you are still on my side, even though our last meeting had been painful for both of us" he spoke and looked directly into Jaina's face which reflected hurt as well. She gave him a weak smile but didn't stop looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, Jaina. It was a mistake to break up with you. It was a mistake to break up with you during Winter's Veil which should have been a festival of joy and happiness not a festival about separation and crushed hopes and dreams" he spoke quietly and lowered his gaze, signalizing that he was meaning this serious.

Jaina was silent for a few moments but then she spoke, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Arthas"

"No, it's not" he responded and stared into her beautiful eyes. "I have really hurt you back then. I'm deeply sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you with purpose. I was just not ready for a relationship back then. I was afraid that I would be a bad king, a bad father, a bad husband and a bad lover. I was afraid that I would do everything wrong"

Jaina began to caress his cheeks with the palms of her hands while she kept staring in the eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen. It was an understatement that she was attracted by his look. But she didn't love him because of his look. She had fallen in love with him because of his personality.

She loved everything about him. His courage, his serious but sometimes even his funny personality and his quirks. She loved him for what he was and this love had never changed even after their sudden break-up. She had never stopped loving him, at this very moment her love for him was even stronger than it had ever been.

"Well, I wouldn't say that you are a bad lover" she spoke quietly, the corners of her lips formed a small smile. Arthas tilted his head and stared at her, not knowing what to say in return.

Jaina's face became serious again. "I've already forgiven you, Arthas. I understand that you hadn't been ready back then. It's not a shame to not feel ready for a serious relationship. I'm pretty sure that you will be a good king, a good husband and father. Whoever will carry out your babies will be the luckiest woman of the world"

"So, you will be the luckiest woman of the world" concluded Arthas and put his hand on Jaina's left cheek, stroking it carefully. He chuckled when he stared into Jaina's widened eyes.

"Did you expect that I would look for another woman?"

"I... No, Of course, not...i think" stuttered Jaina. Her reddened cheeks and her trembling voice told Arthas that she was nervous and a bit embarrassed.

"You know that I've always loved you and there is no woman in the universe who could replace you" he spoke with a soothing voice. He took her face in his hands and stroked both of her cheeks. The smile he was giving her warmth her heart.

She couldn't help herself. She couldn't prevent that tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes over her cheeks. But these were no sad tears. These were happy tears. She was happy that Arthas was still interested in her and in a relationship with her. At least she was hoping that he wanted to be together with her.

He hadn't said anything like that but she had the impression that he wanted it too. She wanted to be together with Arthas again. She wanted to be together with him so badly. She wanted to be his girlfriend and his lover. She wanted to marry him, give birth to his kids and live with him together until the end of their days. She wanted everything and she didn't want that another woman would get the prince she deserved.

She did the only move which came in her mind. She leaned in and attached her lips to Arthas'. He made a surprised sound but he didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He put one hand on the back of her head while the other began to toy with strands of Jaina's beautiful blonde hair. Jaina, on the other hand, put one of her hands on his shoulder while her other stroked his cheek.

Jaina's tongue trailed over Arthas' bottom lip, begging for entrance. Arthas' didn't let her wait for too long and parted his lips, allowing her to invade his mouth with her tongue. The kiss turned into a hungry and passionate one as Jaina's tongue brushed against Arthas' and began to explore every reachable corner of his mouth.

She had missed this. She had missed being very close to him. She had missed feeling his soft skin when she brushed her thumbs over his high cheekbones. She had missed staring into these beautiful eyes. She had missed feeling his warm lips against hers. She had missed brushing her tongue against his. She missed the fights for dominance they used to do with their tongues.

Jaina took Arthas' hand which was toying with her hair and placed hers in it, intertwining their fingers. She deepened the kiss, allowing Arthas to insert his tongue in her mouth. They shared the sweetest and most passionate kiss they had ever shared and pulled away eventually, looking at each other while panting heavily.

They inhaled enough air and connected their lips once again. Their tongues began to rampage in the mouth of the other, making them moan into the kiss.

They pulled away after a few minutes. They stared at each other, chuckling when they noticed the lust in their eyes. Arthas put his hand on her back, rubbing her soft skin through the fabric. An excited shiver ran down Jaina's spine when his hands trailed over the exposed skin. His hand moved around her body and rested on her flat stomach, caressing it softly. He began to tingle her, causing that she smiled into the following kiss.

Arthas had to admit that her skin felt better than he was remembering. Jaina had not only become prettier over the years, but her skin also felt a lot better. He continued to tickle her, causing that she pulled away and nearly burst into laughter.

She giggled "Stop it, Arthas"

"What will you do if I won't stop?" he asked and gave her a very wide grin.

"Then I have to punish you" she spoke in a very erotic and flirtatious voice.

"And how shall my punishment look like?" he asked curiously and leaned backward until he laid on the bed. His head rested on his clenched fist while he ran the fingers of his other hand through his long, majestic blond mane.

"I will find something" she spoke and regarded Arthas while lying in this very teasing pose.

Arthas chuckled as he tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"Would you do me a favour?" asked Jaina and crawled like a tiger to him.

"Everything if you keep moving like that" spoke the prince.

"Remove your armour"

Arthas gave her the widest grin he could make "Only if I get something in return"

"Is that enough?" asked Jaina and removed her iron corset which covered only her breasts and parts of her belly. Arthas' smile became wider when he spotted the purple bra which held Jaina's D-cup breasts in place.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if we should rush this" spoke Arthas. This response surprised even. He was not the only one who hadn't expected that he would say that. He knew he was ready for a relationship with Jaina but he was not sure if he was ready for a sexual relationship. He thought that it was best to take things slower. But then he looked at Jaina's barely covered upper body, her erotic bra and her huge breasts which were waiting to be touched.

"We've started this. There is no going back now. Who knows what could happen to us? We could get in contact with the plague or get in an ambush. We don't know how much time we have left with the cult threatening your people. We should use every opportunity we have" told Jaina and sat on Arthas' upper body, pinning him down.

Arthas made a thoughtful face "You are right"

"I'm always right" she grinned widely. "Now remove your armour". She cast a spell which caused that no one will be able to hear anything which will happen in this tent. The spell will also prevent that people could enter the tent as if a magical barrier was wrapped around it.

"How should I remove my armour if you are sitting on my belly?" the paladin asked and smirked at her. The mage shifted her position so that she was sitting between his thighs. She leaned over and put her hands on his upper body armour.

Together with Arthas, she managed to remove his corselet within a few minutes. Jaina didn't hesitate and pulled his tunic over his head, admiring his thoroughly fit stomach-muscles while grinning widely. She ogled his perfect upper body, her hands rubbed his toned chest. Arthas lifted his upper body up a little and pressed a soft kiss on her right cheek.

He pulled away when he noticed that Jaina had started to take off his lower body armour. Jaina looked into his sky-blue eyes before she removed his trousers and his blue underpants.

Her eyes widened, the tip of her tongue trailed over her lips and wettened them when she saw his eight inches long cock. It was erected and its tip pointed at Jaina's head as if it demanded to be taken in the mage's mouth. Jaina returned Arthas' wide grin and enclosed her hand around his shaft, rubbing it slowly at first with one hand. She didn't break eye contact with Arthas when she increased the rubbing speed nor when she added her second hand.

Her grin became wider when she heard the first quiet moans which escaped the prince's lips. She didn't hesitate for too long. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, putting Arthas' dick in her mouth. She took as much as possible from his huge member in her mouth and started to tease his glans with the tip of her tongue.

Her hands rubbed his long and thick shaft while she kept pleasuring him with her skilled tongue. Her heart beat faster with each moan her ears received. She knew that she was good and she knew that her pleasuring was very effective. Arthas' partly-closed eyes, his parted lips out of which louder moans were coming out, and his finger in her hair, which pulled her head closer, proofed that.

She continued to suck his dick, smiling widely when she heard more and more moans. Arthas put his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. Arthas kept his eyes shut and leaned his head back a little when he enjoyed the oral pleasuring Jaina was giving him.

She ran her skilled tongue over the tip of his cock over and over again until she felt his dick twitch. His load shot out directly in her mouth. She pulled back, giving Arthas a wide grin when she swallowed his cum and trailed her index finger over her lips, wiping the cum away which stuck on them.

Arthas opened his eyes slowly, returning the wide smile she was giving him. "That was quite something". He caressed her cheek and toyed with her hair.

"I'm glad that you like it" she said with an honest but also teasing voice.

"It would be a lie to say that it didn't please me" he responded and began to regard her from head to toe. He tilted his head and ogled her breasts which were still fenced in by her bra. "Why am I fully nude and you are still wearing all your clothes except your top?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't forbid you to undress me, so just do it" she said teasingly and leaned back a little, leaning against a stack of pillows. Arthas' smile became wider as he leaned forward and removed Jaina's outfit. He took her long white trousers off and then her shoes. He regarded her flat stomach, her huge breasts and then her purple panties which weren't able to hide the wetness between her legs.

Jaina gave him a grin, signalizing him to move on. Arthas' pulled her onto his lap and put his hands on her back, rubbing it softly. He buried his head in her neck and began to put kisses on it. He even bit her neck softly and sucked on her skin. Quiet moans escaped her lips when he continued to do that. Jaina noticed that the pleasure she was feeling was slowly building up. It was too slow for her liking but she was patient in this case and allowed Arthas to continue with his foreplay.

Arthas' hands eventually moved to her bra and unclasped it. The bra landed in his lap, causing that Jaina's huge and full breasts were finally free. Arthas' eyes regarded her round melons, his left hand darted forward and touched her left breast.

Jaina's grin encouraged him to make the next move. His other hand touched her breasts and did the same his left hand did. He kneaded her breasts softly and slowly at first, receiving low moans in a constant rhythm. He groped her flesh greedily, pressing the tips of his thumbs on her stiff nipples. His smile became wider when he heard a much louder moan.

His tongue licked over her neck, his hands began to toy with her breasts and teased her nipples, kneading them between two fingers. Jaina felt that she was becoming wetter between her legs than she already was but she didn't hide it. She didn't cross one leg over the other nor did she tell Arthas to stop. Instead, she encouraged him by taking his dick in her hands once again. She rubbed his long shaft, smiling when low moans escaped his lips.

Arthas pressed kisses on her skin until he reached her collar bone. He took one nipple in her mouth, kneading the other with his thumb and index finger. His free hand stroked her belly for a few moments before it moved from itself and stopped right between Jaina's legs. He began to rub her southern lips through the fabric, sucking harder on her nipple when he heard a loud moan escaping Jaina's perfect lips. He didn't need to look to know that she was really wet. The sound he heard when her panties were rubbed against her skin was enough to tell him what was going on down there.

He pressed his thumb on her clit, two of his fingers rubbed her slit through the fabric. He switched breasts, licking the other nipple while his other hand played with the left nipple. One of Jaina's hands toyed with Arthas blond mane while the other continued to rub his dick very fast.

A very loud moan asked the mage's lips when Arthas' hand sneaked beneath her panties and rubbed her folds. He increased his pleasuring speed, causing that Jaina's moans became louder and more frequent.

Jaina closed her eyes, her lips parted when a finger entered her. She didn't need to wait for too long until the second finger entered her and began to penetrate her tight walls. The third finger followed eventually.

Her walls tightened around his fingers but that didn't stop the prince from pumping them in and out. More pleasure spread out in her body, making her feel really good. She even forgot to stroke Arthas' erected member because the pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming her.

His fingering was fast, very effective and made her feel things she hadn't felt for years. The last time she had felt so much pleasure was during the night before Winter's Veil. This meant that she hadn't had sex for four years.

Of course, she had pleasured herself and her fingers had done the same Arthas' fingers were doing at the moment but the pleasure she had felt had not even been close as good as the pleasure she was feeling at this very moment.

Even Arthas presence caused pleasure, seeing his muscular and very erotic body already kindled the fire in her lower regions. The pleasure she was feeling became more intense each time, Arthas' fingers rubbed her pussy walls and tried to get as close as possible to her g-spot.

It didn't take very long for Arthas to bring Jaina over the edge. Her pussy contradicted and pussy fluid dropped onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out and regarded the sticky liquid which stuck onto them.

"It seems that you have really missed me. I've never managed to make you cum by only using my fingers before" he spoke, grinning widely. He licked two of these three fingers clean, giving Jaina a teasing smile.

Jaina exhaled loudly and stared into his eyes. "Well, what should I say. The last time you touched me was four years ago. So, yes, a lot of need and pressure have built up in me over the years. Now, where you made me come, I feel relaxed"

"You could have pleasured yourself to release some pressure"

"I did but it was not good enough. I even thought about you. About your muscular, upper body, your handsome face and your long cock. Still, pleasuring myself was not enough to make me feel as good as your magical hands can make me feel" she spoke and wrapped her arms around his upper body, pressing her huge melons against his muscular chest.

"After all these years where we have been together, I know how your body works. I know the weaknesses of your body so I know where I have to put my hands to cause the maximum amount of pleasure" he spoke softly.

He brought his index finger, on which her sex fluid still stuck, to her mouth, trailing over her perfect lips. Jaina's tongue darted out and licked over her lips. It was weird for Jaina to taste herself but that didn't stop her to clean her lips. She returned Arthas smile and brought his index finger to her mouth again. She took it in her mouth and cleaned it. Her blue eyes stared into Arthas' eyes while she was doing that. Her tongue danced around his finger and sucked on it. The prince took it out eventually and rubbed Jaina's cheeks.

Jaina leaned in and attached his lips to Arthas'. She parted his lips with her tongue, invading his mouth without hesitation. Their tongue's fought for dominance, but this time, Jaina was the one who won the fight surprisingly. She pushed Arthas backwards so that he landed on the bed. She pinned him down and moved until she sat in front of his erected penis.

She took it in her hand and gave it one more stroke before she rubbed it against her needy pussy and inserted it eventually. A loud moan escaped her lips when it penetrated her walls. She propped her hands on his muscular belly and sat upright, stretching her back.

Waves of pleasure rushed through their bodies when Jaina started moving her hips so that her tight walls rubbed against Arthas' member. Arthas didn't hesitate and moved his hips as well, trusting his cock deeper in the mage's pussy. A very loud moan escaped Jaina's lips when Arthas' cock reached her g-spot for the first time.

The many loud moans which escaped the mage's lips sounded like the most beautiful melody Arthas had ever heard in his life. This encouraged Arthas to go faster, pumping his dick in and out in a constant rhythm. The tip of his sex hit his lover's g-spot over and over again, causing that both were feeling an immense amount of pleasure.

Jaina rested her hands on the pillows behind her and leaned back. She threw her head back when many waves of pleasure rushed through her body and made her feel a lot better. Arthas' dick went wild in her, his hips smashed against her ass whenever he thrust his dick deeper into her. Her walls tightened around his dick again, causing that he was feeling more pleasure as well. Jaina's heart beat very fast, her skin tingled in excitement.

The tip of the paladin's dick hit her g-spot once again, causing that Jaina's mind went blank for a few moments. She blinked, slowly realizing that she was not sitting on him anymore. Instead, she was held by him. He stood on the bed, his hand held her thighs. He was holding her and made her slip up and down on his very hard dick which penetrated her cunt easier than before. She felt the fire between her legs. The massive amount of pleasure which was produced whenever her lover's sex rubbed her tight walls and thrust deeper into her.

She felt his chest against her back. It moved whenever he took a deep breath. He kissed her left shoulder softly, leaving a few love bites here and there. Then his mouth began to pay attention to her neck and ear while his cock continued to go rampage in her.

Jaina turned her head, forcing Arthas to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Their tongues caressed the other's before they began to explore each other's mouth once again. They kept kissing, not wanting to separate. Their hearts beat rapidly but they didn't fear that they could jump out of their chests. They continued to kiss while Arthas was moving Jaina up and down onto his dick.

They stayed in this position for a while, the only sounds which slipped out of their mouths, were moans and commands to doing something faster or harder.

They shifted their position once again, this time. Arthas was behind Jaina and took her like a wild animal. It was not Jaina's favourite sex position but she had to admit that she loved the thrill of being taken from a dominant person. Arthas smacked her ass while he pushed his hips forward over and over again.

They stayed in this position for a while and then shifted it for the last time. Jaina was laying on her back with Arthas on top of her. Her legs were widely spread so that Arthas was able to thrust his dick deep in her needy cunt. He pushed his dick deep in her core once, twice and a third time. Then his body began to shake, his dick twitched, his glance tingled and the pressure, which had built up in him, faded when he released his load in her pussy.

Jaina's orgasm followed directly. Her pussy contradicted and pussy fluid mixed up with his cum. Arthas collapsed on top of Jaina, burying his head in her neck.

"That was awesome" she whispered quietly and started to take long breaths. "I've missed this". She closed her exhausted eyes and ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"I've missed this as well" he whispered and snuggled closer to her. "Have I told you that you have become a lot sexier over the years. Especially your breasts have changed. I don't remember them so large and full"

Jaina smiled. "You see, I'm not the young woman anymore you had slept for the first time five years ago. But you have changed positively as well. Your many muscles make you look irresistible hot. I would love to lick your stomach muscles the entire day if there wouldn't be something I rather like to lick and take in my mouth". She trailed her hand down to his still erected cock and give it a short stroke before she moved her hand again. She rested both of her hands on his back and rubbed it softly.

"We should do this more often"

"Yes, we should honey" responded Jaina and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be really stressful"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We will arrive at Stratholme and find a way to protect the citizens. We will make sure that they won't be affected by the plague"

"Hopefully"

"Do you trust me?" asked Jaina and lifted Arthas' chin so that he had no other choice than to look in her beautiful eyes.

"Of course, I do"

"Good. Everything will be alright. Promised"

"Do not ever let me down, Jaina"

"Don't worry Arthas. I won't"

"Good" he said and attached his lips to her. They shared a last, long-lasting and passionate kiss before they closed their eyes, snuggled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
